darkcrystalfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Luvdalz68
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Dark Crystal Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kira page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toughpigs (Talk) 00:57, February 14, 2010 Fanfic Yes,I´ve read it,it´s a bit silly,all that stuff about Star Wars people,etc...Not to mention the writer says Skekekt chose to be a woman,I can´t see why he would,he´s male like all his fellow Skeksis..He´s my favourite,so I hate people saying even worse things about him. 16:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC)--Queen Medesa 18:08, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Skeksil I love that new Skeksil still,he looks so cute,I love him! By the way,the novelization says all the Skeksis hate Skeksil´s voice,but only Skekung dares to tell him.Queen Medesa 17:06, March 1, 2010 (UTC)17:02, February 15, 2010 (UTC)--Queen Medesa 18:07, February 15, 2010 (UTC)--Queen Medesa 18:07, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Imdb I recognize your user name from IMDB Dark Crystal message board.I´m the one who rules Skekekt appreciation thread there.--Queen Medesa 18:03, February 15, 2010 (UTC) how to make quotes? Can you tell me how to make those quotes you see on the Home page and some of the other pages? The ones with the huge quotation marks and the small font? I can't find any button for making quotes like that in the edit toolbar. I tried going to the "source" button to see if there was any HTML I could use for it, but they had a code with a vertical line immediately before and after the quote that isn't anywhere on my keyboard. Can you help? Luvdalz68 05:56, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Skekekt edit I like that new paragraph added to the article.I love the way he says " How crude !" on the film,he´s so funny. Queen Medesa 17:07, March 1, 2010 (UTC) 17:03, February 16, 2010 (UTC) SkekEkt edit LOL! I also like when he screams, "Gelfling! Gelfling in the castle!!" After he sees SkekSil with Kira. For years I couldn't tell what he was saying - it was unintelligible, until I watched it on the 25th anniversary DVD. Editing troubles I´m sorry,but I can´t help you to solve your problems,I don´t know how to fix my own articles..I don´t have a computer myself,so...Queen Medesa 17:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I can´t wait to see how Skeksis will look like on the sequel,I suppose they´ll be younger,since they´ve been "rejuvenated" by the last ConjuctionQueen Medesa 17:05, February 17, 2010 (UTC). Skekses in sequel I would assume so. It would make sense. They were all old and wrinkly in the first one because they were all 1,000 years old, but if they return, they'd theoretically be back to square one. That would be ironic, wouldn't it? With the Gelflings hundreds of years OLDER, and the Skekses hundreds of years YOUNGER. Weird. Skek-Ayuk I think he looks a bit like my turtle,specially seeing from above...In fact,the film´s production notes say he was intended to look like the actor Robert Morley,and he does,in some way. Queen Medesa 17:10, March 1, 2010 (UTC) SkekNa I don´t think it´ll be good to talk about fanfictions here,because some of them are very insulting and totally contrary to the film´s official version of the character´s behaviour.You can´t imagine the things some people who call themselves fans are capable to write...Queen Medesa 17:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC) SkekAyuk I think he looks more like an elephant seal. ;) Ur Sol I think you should revise your editing on Ursol´s page,because you´ve mistaken Urzah for him.Ursol wears a green coat and a pigtail,the one making the spirals designs is Urzah the Ritual Guardian,he sings also and leads the other Urru out of the valley. UrSol/UrZah? OK, but why would UrZah lead the chanting (three times!) in the movie, when that should be UrSol's job? Urzah I think that´s because Urzah is some kind of priest ( like his counterpart SkekZok)and therefore he leads the ritual chants. I lke that picture of Uryod you have posted!--Queen Medesa 11:47, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Skeksis I´ve seen in Heidi Arnhold´s Devianart page the 2 new Skeksis in the manga were called SkekEer the Spymaster and SkekCru the Mariner.( there aren´t oceans in that planet,so..) By the way,I can´t find you in Myspace.Have you cancelled your account?Queen Medesa 18:15, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Nice to see you! I know how you look like now,I´ve brown hair too,but longer .I loved that superhero series when I was a little girl Have you cancelled your site at My space?I can´t find it anymore. Good news! I´ve seen in Amazon the Archaia DC comic ´ll be released on November the 15th.Can´t wait to see it!--Queen Medesa 11:08, August 22, 2011 (UTC) MySpace Gone Yes, I have cancelled my MySpace account. They totally ruined my page when they changed the template and forced everyone to accomodate it. I had a really neat looking page in the 1.0 version, and they completely ruined it. It used to be that the account holder was completely free to design their page as they saw fit and put things where they wanted; now it is incredibly limited as to what you can do to your page, you can only change things within their very limited parameters, and the boxes completely block the background image and are not transparent. So basically, they ruined the look of my previously awesome DC page, so I cancelled the account. Dc by Archaia Hello,it´s me again! There are some preview pages from DC comic 2nd volume by Archaia on Amazon,you can see some of Brian Froud´s Skeksis early sketches,when they were winged !Queen Medesa (talk) 17:52, December 20, 2012 (UTC)